Baby's First Time
by arreyellewebb
Summary: Short, cute fic about future Sam and Freddie's one year old daughter, Audrey.


Short, cute fic about future Sam and Freddie and their daughter. Idea came to me this morning, I typed it on my phone so hopefully there are no mistakes that I missed. If so, please let me know. Review please! I love feedback, and so does Audrey :)

* * *

"Get up, GET UP!" Sam screams, running into their bedroom as Freddie lay in bed, sound asleep. It was early on a Saturday morning, and she'd gotten up about a half an hour earlier to take her turn checking on their daughter, Audrey. (Sam? Taking her turn? Yeah, he was surprised too, but he let it go and happily went back to sleep).

She begins shaking and hitting his sleeping form and his eyes immediately fly open.

"Get up you nerd!" Sam shouts into his ear and he screams.

"What happened? What happened?! Where's Audrey?" He asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Did you eat the baby? Sam how many times have I told you-" he starts his lecture but Sam interrupts, hitting him in a face with a pillow.

"Shut up!" she says, still yelling. She rubs around the room, frantically pulling things off of shelves and throwing things onto the floor, obviously looking for something.

"Ow!" Freddie says, rubbing his sore face and glaring at Sam as she rubs around, "What was that for?"

She rolls her eyes and continues in her path of destruction. "Will you shut up with your nerdy whining and tell me where your fancy camera is?" She demands, running into their master bathroom. He hears things plop against the floor as she destroys that room too.

"My camera? Why do you need my-" Freddie starts, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

Sam groans in exasperation, storming out of the bathroom after finding that the camera was not stored there. "Because, its her first time!" Sam exclaims with an excited look on her face. "Ugh, Nevermind. I'll just use my phone." She pulls her phone out of the cord plugged into the wall and sprints out of their room back downstairs to the living room where, Freddie assumes, the baby is.

Freddie watches her leave in confusion, and then, after he processes what she said, he jumps out of bed.

"IT'S HER FIRST TIME!?" He yells, throwing the blanket off of himself and jumping up out of bed. "Doing what?" He wonders aloud as he frantically runs around the room just as Sam had just minutes before. "Walking, maybe?" He dismisses the thought and instead focuses on the fact that its her FIRST TIME (doing whatever it is). He searches for clothes in the mess that Sam threw on the floor. He locates a t shirt in the pile and throws it on, bot bothering to find any pants, instead he grabs his phone and runs out of the room wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers.

He begins dialing as he runs from the bedroom to the spare/guest room, mostly used as storage space. He runs to the closet where his camera equipment it as the phone rings. Carly answers as he throws the door open.

"Hey Freddie, what's u-" age begins to greet but Freddie quickly interrupts her.

"IT'S HER FIRST TIME!" He shouts into the phone, making Carly almost flinch if she wasn't so excited. Freddie continues, "It's Audrey's FIRST TIME! Grab Spencer and call Gibby and get my Mom and get over here ASAP!" He orders.  
On the other end of the line Carlton is already yelling for Spencer and grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She knocks on Mrs. Benson's door, who lives alone now that Freddie has grown up and moved out.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She says as Spencer runs out of his room screaming about pickle juice in his socks.

He hangs up as Carly begins screaming at Spencer about his socks and telling him to hurry up.

He hurriedly tries to gather his equipment, deciding an event like this needs optimum coverage. He grabs three different cameras and pulls out a mass of cords, trying to untangle them as quickly as possible. He grabs all of the equipment, things spilling out of his hands in every direction, and rushes down the stairs to the living room.

He's already got the cameras on and he throws the cords on the ground, he's about to set up the tripod when the doorbell rings. He unlocks the door and Spencer, Carly, and his mother come tumbling in, all babbling at once about seemingly different things. Freddie ignores them and headache over to the far side of the living room where Sam is kneeling on the floor next to their daughter, Audrey Emily Benson. Sam is holding Audrey up and Freddie sets his camera up directly in front of them, expecting Sam to let Audrey go so she can walk.

"Okay, you ready?" He asks, out of breath. "Let her go so she can walk."

San turns around and knots her eyebrows together, giving him a confused and annoyed look.

"Walk?" She says, "Audrey can't walk."

Freddie slumps and returns her confused look as Spencer, Carly, and his mom all chattering behind him.

"What do you mean? You said she was taking her first steps. You said it was her first time walking!" He says.

Sam's facial expression changes to one of amusement. "You doof! Don't you listen? I didn't say she was walking!" She points to the camera, "is that thing on?" Freddie nods, "well everyone gather round and get that camera a rollin! It's not her first time walking, but it's still her first time!" She says excitedly. She moves Audrey in front of her to face everyone.

"Audrey, here's daddy," she points to Freddie, "what do you call daddy, Audrey?"

Audrey looks at her daddy and then looks around at all of the people. Giddy with the attention, she giggles excitedly.

"Come on, Audrey." Sam pushes. "What do you call daddy?"

Audrey finally pays attention to her father and points to him and says, "Nub!"

Everyone in the room immediately begin laughing, tripping over themselves, and whooping with excitement. Well, everyone but Freddie. Freddie sits and pouts, biting his lip to stop from smiling.

"Don't laugh!" He says, feigning anger, he turns to Sam, "you woke me up, had me run around the house looking for camera equipment, and call all of our loved ones to come to see Audrey's first time... Calling me a nub!? Sam!" He whined. Crossing his arms in mock anger, but smiling at her as he does so.

"Hey!" Sam also crosses her arms and smirks at him. "This is an important moment in Audrey's life, she now knows a nub when she sees one!"

"Nub!" Audrey echoes, crossing her arms too. Carly, Spencer, and Ms. Benson all aww at the little family, all smirking at each other with their arms crossed.

Freddie rolls his eyes, he turns around to talk to everyone else about Sam's insanity, but before he can begin speaking he feels a soft, little hand grab his own. He turns to see his one year old daughter, looking up at him with an excited expression.

"Daddy!" She exclaims and pulls in his hand, motioning for him to kneel down to her eye level. He complies, sitting on his knees in front of her. She puts her hands on either side of his face and gives him a smile that looks exactly like his own. And, despite the few things she had inherited from him and his side of the family, she looks at him and at that moment, she looks just like her mother. She smirks, a trait she inherited from her parents early on, and her already long and curly dark blonde locks frame her face, accentuated by her bright brown eyes. Here she is, smiling up at him with his smile and looking at him through his eyes, with an amused expression just like that of her mother. She looks at him, kisses his cheek and says the exact same thing her mother had said to him, all those years ago when they first got together, the same thing she said to him almost every day since...

"I love you, nub."


End file.
